


Ink

by drill999



Category: Ink - Fandom, Original Story, Original characters - Fandom, anti-hero - Fandom
Genre: Demon things, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drill999/pseuds/drill999





	Ink

I remember the first day it all started. I had just finished a test and the kid behind me, a asshole who's been bullying me for years, would not stop bothering me calling me a nerd and geek for always finishing so early. I was used to it so I ignored him. I just took out a piece of paper, some weird black pen I found, and started doodling. I zoned out and when I looked down there were a couple of zig zag lines some swirls and a sorta claw in the middle which I don't remember drawing, it had little detail but enough to show that I must have been paying attention. But I was pretty ticked off so I didn't make anything of it. As I was walking out of the classroom I was talking to the bully's girlfriend, who happened to be a friend of mine, and for no reason the guy picks me up by my shirt and slams me into some lockers. "Pathetic little waste of space like you doesn't deserve to talk to people like us." He told me walking away with his girlfriend in his arms. I saw her look back at me with pity in her eyes. The rest of the day was hell. Everywhere I went he was there and was shoving me, slamming my books down, calling me worthless and pathetic and a waste of space. And my hatred for him grew and grew. But when I got home it was a little better. My parents weren't home which was good. So I just went to my room and cried. That's when I heard it. "Pay." The voice sounded so old and.... Decayed is the best way I can describe it. I looked around but no one. I just shook it off as my imagination. I saw some blank paper on my desk and decided to draw my anger and sadness away. I pulled out the same black pen. I uncapped it and was about to draw something when my stomach rumbled and that's when I realized I hadn't eaten any lunch since that dick grabbed my lunch and threw it in my backpack. So I laid the pen down on the paper and went to my kitchen. When I got back I dropped the plate I was holding and nearly screamed my head off. Right there on the paper was the same drawing of the claw but this time it was bigger and there were two. And under it it said. "Hate. Pay." I sat down and just looked at it. I couldn't believe it. I didn't draw it and no one else came in my house. That's when I noticed the pen moved from where I placed it. It was at the top of the paper. As I reached for it the claw came off the paper and grabbed my wrist. I was about to scream when the other shot for my face. Then it felt like I woke up from some deep sleep. There was drool on the paper so figured I fell asleep and had a nightmare. I got up and my right arm and legs felt sore. I looked at the time and realized I was late or school. "Shit!" I said grabbing the pen and my backpack and running out the door. It was so hectic at school. People were gathering around something. I found out it was the girl. I went over to her and saw she was balling her eyes out. I asked her what was wrong looking around for her douchebag of a boyfriend. She just looked at me and started crying again. A cop then came up to me. He took me aside. "The boy was found murdered in his home last night." The cop told me with fear. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know whether to feel happy that he was gone, horrible that I would think that, or scared to find out why the cop was so scared. He then told me: " Whoever killed him strangled him, and appeared to have stabbed him 5 times in the stomach. Them wrote this on the wall." He pulled out a picture that almost made me throw up. Written on his wall, in pure black ink, was "Hate. Pay." Exactly the same way from the dream I had. "You ok kiddo?" I told him I was fine and then ran into the nearest bathroom and stood over a sink. I looked in the mirror and tried to asses what I just saw. Something moved out of the corner of my eye. I didn't pay much attention to it. I threw up a little in the sink, wiped off my mouth then walked out of the bathroom. The same cop walked up to me. "We would like you to come down to the station so we can ask you a couple of questions." I was about to protest when he told me: "His girlfriend said you knew him." I didn't just know him. The guy tortured me for years. I said yes and I was guided to a cop car with the girl inside. I sat down next to her. As the cop walked away to talk to a teacher I moved right next to her and hugged her. She hugged me back. "I can't believe he's gone. How could someone kill him? Yea sure he was dick to a lot of people. But I don't think he deserved to die." I put my hand on her shoulder and told her that everything was gonna be ok. She smiled at me and said I was being a good friend. She then put her head on my shoulder and sniffled a little. I'm in the interrogation room with two cops. I walked thinking that they were gonna do good cop, bad cop. But just my luck, they were both playing bad cop. "Come on kid. Be a little more cooperative." Said the one sitting down. I asked them why in the hell would I know he would want to kill him, even though at a point yesterday I thought about it. The one standing up then slammed his fist right in front of me making me jump: "We will ask the questions here shrimp." I felt a weird tingle go up my spine. They brought in the girl. I got up and was motioning for her to sit down when the cop sitting down started whistling at her. The one standing up said: "Look at you." Sick perverts. She tried running over to me but the one standing up grabbed her. I started at him but the other one already threw me back against the wall. "Look see. It's jealousy. That's what this kid did. He killed the boy so he could get the girl. I've seen it before." One of them said. I couldn't tell. All I could hear was: "Hate. Perverts. Jealousy? No. Pay." In the same old, decayed voice as the night before. And my head started pounding. I looked in the mirror and I saw something on my hand, and it was moving. I screamed so loud everyone, I'm pretty sure including the people on the other side if the window, had to plug their ears. I don't know what came over me. She ran over to me and hugged me. I told the cops we were leaving and we wouldn't answer any more questions till we had a lawyer. They were still recovering my banshee type scream. It was raining so I took off my jacket and used it as a makeshift umbrella. We walked to her house and she invited me inside since it was raining. I declined. "Come on. Please I need someone right now and you've been comforting me and helping me so much. It's the least I can do for you keepin me sane." I looked out in the rain, shrugged, and walked in. I hung up my jacket to dry and took off my wet shoes and socks. We went up to her room and watched tv for a while. I'd been to her house before. This girl was the nicest person to me so I guess if someone is trying to hurt her I go a little crazy. That's what I told her when she asked me what happened about me screaming. "Awwwww. I think." We looked at the time and I realized I should leave. I was also getting a headache. "Please." She grabbed my wrist. It was weird it almost burned. "You said it yourself I'm one of your best friends. It's ok if you sleep over. Just hop in" she scooted over in her bed to make room for me. At first I thought it was weird but then I realized that she was just coping with her loss. She's not gonna try anything. So I said screw it why not and laid next to her. She was out like a light almost. She cried a little every now and again but she seemed fine. I heard it again. "Hate. Perverts. Pay." When I woke up I was lying down above the covers on her bed my arm over her. I quickly got up. I was sore again but this time it was everywhere. I felt a weird feeling in my chest and I looked in a mirror. There was a weird black mark in the middle of my chest. I heard start to move around so I turned back to her. "Hey ummm. Sorry for making you stay. I understand if you want to leave now." I looked at her, I noticed her eyes were red from crying in the middle of the night, and just smiled. I reassured her I wasn't leaving her in a state like that. I turned on the tv to the news of all things. "And it appears that the two police officers that were brutally killed last night appeared to have fired some shots at their attackers but it was no use. The officers just started an investigation of the murder of a student but it appears that killer got to them first. This was written where the two officer's bodies were found." They showed a picture of a wall. I was speechless. It said: "Hate. Perverts. Pay." Then it showed a picture of the girl and I."A picture of these two were found at the scene. Police are on their way to the homes now." I almost fell over. That's when she looked at me. "How did they get that pic? It's on my...." She looked on her dresser and it wasn't there. My world started spinning. The same old, decayed voice: "Hate? No. Love? No. Protect? Yes. Save." If almost on que, the door got pounded down and police filed in. Something took control. I looked in the mirror. The pen was in my hand. It melted into my hand and the ink wrapped all over my body. It created claws where my hands should be. She started to scream. I saw the ink slowly encase my body, transforming it into something grotesque. 2 cops came in the door and pointed guns at me and the girl. I saw him pointing at her and I couldn't stop. My left hand-claw whatever the fu** it was, shot over at him, it impaled him on the wall. The other cop started opening fire at me. Some ink on my back made a sort of shield. All of this wasn't my doing. I was in no control of my own body, if you could even call it that anymore. All I knew was one thing: Everyone has sinned. Everyone. Must. Die. Next thing I know. I'm in a bedroom sitting on the ground with her lying in bed acting to be asleep. With the previous owners in the corner and on the walls.


End file.
